Drabbles of Maid Sama!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: This consists of random stories on the characters of maid sama. May be rated T for certain parts!
1. The Hot Springs

**Yo all! So I thought maybe I should start this little project on little drabbles on the** **characters of Maid sama. I kinda got this idea when I was reading Twin Star Exorcists for some funny reason so here it is. Also I will be accepting requests on any characters for this series for this project so feel free to pm me if you have any ideas. I won't update at a consistent pace, it depends on whether I have an idea or not. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

"Here we are," Usui said as he slid open the door. The children squealed as they ran into the room, bouncing on the couch as Misaki tried to make them calm down. Usui just set the bags on the floor and headed to the windows where he pushed the curtains outside, revealing a stunning view of Kyoto beneath them.

After seeing Misaki work so hard and hardly ever at home, he took the first opportunity he could to get her boss to let her go on vacation and since her boss was indeed worried about the amount of time she spent on her work, he let her off for a week and Usui had whisked them off to Kyoto for a family vacation. And of course, when one goes to Kyoto, one of the things they have to do is to go to the hot springs.

"Hurry mama! Papa! Let's get into the hot spring!" Sara squealed as she dashed to the outside area where a hot spring bubbled. They had a spring to themselves, giving them all the privacy they need. Rui followed his sister from behind, silent as usual. The boy was so quiet compared to his sister, who looked like her father but had her mother's impulsivity. It was like swapping their personalities with each other.

Misaki pulled off her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. With great effort, she yanked off Sara's clothes and wrapped her in a towel before going to the shower area. The boys were already there and Usui grinned as he saw his wife. Misaki flushed as he eyed her towel and she realized he hadn't even bother to put his on.

"Oi Usui. Your daughter is here you know," she scowled as he smiled. "Hey Sara. Wanna wash your papa's back?" he said as the small girl squealed and ran over. He handed her a sponge and she began to scrub his back, giggling as she did so. Misaki's expression softened as she watched her husband and her daughter laugh together and she felt some of the stress leaving her for a moment.

"Uh mama? Should I wash your back?" Rui asked in a small voice. Sometimes he was so silent that she worried for him but she knew he was an intelligent boy who could fight if he wanted to. "Its fine. How about I wash yours and we can get into the hot spring?" she asked as the small boy smiled. She hoisted him onto her lap and ran the hot sponge on him, making him smile and giggle.

Soon the family was done and they were in the hot spring. Misaki let a sigh leave her lips as she allowed all the stress to leave her body. Ah, the satisfaction of the hot spring. The heat was great when it comes to relaxing the body and she felt herself nodding off. "Hey Misa-chan. Don't go falling asleep just yet," Usui said as he scooted over.

"Eh Usui. Don't get too close!" she snapped as he put an arm around her. "Its not all the time we can get naked together in the hot springs as a family. Besides, when was the last time I saw you like this?" he grinned as he attempted to kiss her. "Shut it, baka Usui," she groaned as the children whined. "Hey papa! Mama! Don't do gross things in front of us!" Sara whined as Usui laughed. "Papa is just helping mama relax. See?" he said as he massaged her shoulders. Initially Misaki froze as his hands touched her bare skin but after a while she relaxed, letting her back hit his bare chest.

"Ah that's the spot," she muttered as he pressed her shoulders. The kids had left them be and were just splashing water at each other. They managed to calm down after a while and the family let themselves soak in the heat and let the silence fall in between them. Misaki remembered the time she didn't go to the hot springs when Maid Latte had gone for vacation due to the kiss mark Usui gave her then but here she was now lying against him with their children in a nice hot spring in Kyoto. Usui smiled as Misaki snored lightly against him, the sky growing dark around them. He aroused her from her sleep to signal her for dinner and they climbed out, Rui and Sara in their arms as they walked.

Dinner was a nice affair and the children enjoyed the sashimi they had gotten. Misaki and Usui enjoyed some time alone after they tucked the children to sleep, having been exhausted from both the journey to Kyoto and the hot springs. Misaki lay against Usui, watching the stars twinkle in the sky as they sipped some sake.

"Thank you for this trip," she muttered as he stroked her hair. How he loved the feeling of her against him. The woman he loved just filled the void in his heart whenever he was sad. She took him out of his dark hole, filled him with love once more and blessed him with two beautiful children. He wouldn't trade anything for them.

"Eh Usui… what time is it?" Misaki muttered as she yawned. She was so tired that her cup nearly fell out of her hands. He gently pried it from her and carried her over to the futons, climbing in with her and wrapping his arms around her. She let loose a sigh as she cuddled against him, her arms circling around his body. "Sleep well, Misaki," he whispered as he let them fall into slumber.

 **Oh man, I really want to try going to a hot spring...**

 **This work will be updated on an inconsistent pace so hang in there! I'll try to post as much as I can!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. A Sick Maid and Soup

**I have only recently got into the kick of writing again and for some reason, this idea came to me while I was trying to get myself awake in the morning. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Sara Usui stood outside of the door, her ear pressed against it as she heard the sound of racking coughs and a few squeaks coming from within. "What are you doing again, Sara?" a voice piped up from behind as she whirled around to clamp a hand onto her younger brother's mouth.

"Hush, I'm trying to see what's going on in there," she hissed as her brother sighed with defeat. "If you have so much time to listen to what mama and papa are doing in there, you should get to work on your homework," he muttered as he slumped against the wall to fall on his butt, opening his book to read.

"You don't have to remind me of that!" she groaned as she sat down next to him. Their mother had been ill for a while now and it was a little strange to have her in the house for more than 24 hours since she was always on the go with work and barely had time to go out with them or hang around. She didn't mind that but for their mother to get so ill that their father had to be at home as well…

"Usui… cough cough… go back to work… I will be fine in a while… cough… just…cough… go… or else… cough…. You would get sick as well…" Misaki wheezed from inside as the sound of the bed squeaking filled the air. "I am not leaving you anytime soon, Misaki," Usui grinned as he pecked a kiss on a red-faced Misaki, who looked like she wanted to hit him to the next galaxy. "The kids are already worried about me... cough cough, it won't do if their dad...cough... is sick as well," she groaned as he patted her on the head. "I'm a doctor. I treat sick people," he grinned as she gulped.

"What the heck are those two adults doing in there?" Sara muttered as her brother casually flipped through his book without a care in the world. As Sara batted away some random thoughts in her mind, she squeaked as she slammed a fist into her palm with triumph. "Why don't we make soup for mama? I heard soup can make someone better!" she said as her brother peeped from the top of his book.

"If you want to … just don't burn the kitchen down," he muttered as she snatched him by the wrist and hauled him downstairs. The kitchen was a massive place that belonged to Usui since Misaki was still as bad a cook as ever and he would normally cook such gourmet meals for them until they wondered if he actually had a chef's license.

"Okay… what sort of soup to make…." Sara muttered to herself as she snatched a chair and clambered on top of it. "Let's see… maybe some mushroom soup would be nice…" she said as she started to snatch ingredients from the cupboard and toss them to Rui, who nearly got hit in the head on several occasions. He wondered why his sister was so active most of the time.

"Oh god… what the heck is thyme?" Sara groaned as she randomly snatched some herbs and tossed them to her waiting brother. Soon she had gathered all she needed and both siblings were clad in chef's outfits. "Where did you even get these?" Rui asked as his sister began to chop the ingredients with such imprecision that he had to duck as mushrooms went flying like meteors.

"Papa had some small ones so I just snatched them," she replied as she tossed the ingredients into the large pot. Since they were so short they had to stand on the stool and stir the ingredients. "Melt butter in a large soup pot over medium-high heat; cook mushrooms in butter with 1 pinch salt until the mushrooms release their juices; reduce heat to low. Continue to cook, stirring often, until juices evaporate and the mushrooms are golden brown, about 15 minutes. Set aside a few attractive mushroom slices to use for garnishing later, if desired. Mix onion into mushrooms and cook until onion is soft, about 5 more minutes," Sara muttered under her breath as she held the cookbook in her hand.

"Are you sure that's even thyme?" her brother asked as she tossed the herbs into the pot. "Don't worry! If they're in the kitchen they wouldn't be dangerous right?" she retorted as she stirred away. "That's not the point," he sighed as he glanced at the clock. It was already past three and their father would be coming down to cook dinner soon. "Bingo!" Sara squealed as she ladled goops of soup into a bowl.

"Well you want to taste it?" she asked as Rui shook his head. "Nuh uh… I am not getting a stomach ache because I became your guinea pig," he said as she brandished the spoon in his face. "You're the younger sibling so that's enough evidence for you to be the taster. Now, ahh!" she shouted as she stuffed the spoon into his mouth. He spluttered a little as a mildly burnt taste filled his mouth. It was edible sure… but he wasn't sure if their mother would actually feel better or worse after eating it.

Both of them ladled the soup into two bowls and Sara grabbed some bread on the way to compliment it as they walked up. Sara nearly spilled the soup several times as they made their way to the master bedroom and they knocked on the door before it cracked open. "Ah there you kids are. I was about to go down and make dinner," Usui said as light snoring came from inside.

"Papa, we made some soup for you and mama. Hope you like it," Sara beamed as her father took the soup and placed it on the bedside table. Misaki was deep in sleep, her face red with fever but she looked peaceful now as she rested. "Will mama be alright?" Rui asked as his father ruffled his hair. "Why don't we go down and have some dinner. Then we can check on mama later," Usui suggested as he led both kids downstairs.

Soon he had prepared a feast of sushi for the three of them and they were happily eating soba and sashimi until they were sent off to bed. When both children had been tucked in and kissed goodnight, Usui made his way to his wife and he opened the door to see a greenish looking Misaki in bed, a bowl of soup in her hand. "Guess she took a lot after me," she muttered as she ate the soup her daughter had made. "Well at least she tried," Usui smiled as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Go on. She made some for the two of us," Misaki said as Usui contemplated on eating it. He sighed as he picked up the bowl and brought it to his lips. It tasted bad but the soul and spirit his daughter had put into making it made him smile as he ate. Then he remembered how Misaki had cooked tasteless porridge for him before. "At least she's better than you," he said as she swiped a pillow at his head. "Shut it, baka," she muttered as she lay down on the bed. "Sleep well, my love," Usui whispered as he pecked a kiss on her forehead, pulling her tight as they traveled to dreamland.

 **I may be doing one about Halloween since it is rolling around soon so stay tuned!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Today is Halloween! It will be my first time celebrating it so I'm really excited even though I am damn scared of jump scares, zombies and what not. I'm planning to dress up as Rin Tohsaka from Fate Stay Night and I hope it turns out well. So here is the story! I don't own the characters.**

The time has come again for the world to be engulfed in darkness and the sound of children laughing and shouting "Trick or Treat!" filled the streets outside of their home. Inside the Usui household everything was cast in a low light and some pumpkins and ghosts littered the living room. Candles flickered in the darkness, the lights swayed by the wind and getting threatened to be put out.

"Are you guys done yet?" Misaki called as stomping feet came running downstairs. She was dressed as a pirate like the one she did back in her high school days where she had to improvise on her clothing during the fun run at the school festival. She smiled as she tugged the clothing, a momento of her days where everything was so crazy and chaotic she couldn't believe she was a part of it all.

"Wooooo!" a voice called as she shrieked. Usui grinned from behind her as she whirled around, nearly smacking him in fright as he snatched her wrist. "Oh my maid, you look beautiful," he cooed. "Don't be like this, Takumi. The kids are here," she muttered as he kissed her gently. "Not all the time I get to see my wife let loose," he grinned as a few coughs came from upstairs.

"Just what do you two adults think you're doing polluting the minds of young people? Bleagh," Sara muttered from the stair case as she trooped down. She was clad in a detective costume since she was a huge fan of the Sherlock Holmes series while her brother donned a Jedi Knight outfit. "You look gorgeous, my little girl," Usui grinned as he picked her up, swinging her about as Misaki patted Rui on the head.

"Come on now. Better collect all the candy before they run out," she said as they walked to the door. The family would normally go together for the first hour or so before the couple headed home to serve candy to incoming hordes of children. Some teenagers occasionally knocked on their door as well but they knew better to pull a prank on the demon lawyer and her sidekick badass husband of a doctor on Halloween. Once someone tried to spray paint on their house and they found themselves getting berated about getting thrown into jail and the countless laws they had broken until they had ran away with terror.

The streets were spooky enough to make Misaki shiver along with the cold. She still hasn't gotten over her fear of the dark and this was the perfect setting to make her jump every other minute if it weren't for her husband and children being around her. Usui held her hand, knowing how she feared the dark when he had saw the fear in her eyes the day they had gone for a holiday with the rest of Maid Latte.

"Trick or treat!" Sara shouted as she slammed a fist onto the doorbell. Mrs Kate opened it and smiled as she handed candy to the children before launching into a chat with the adults. "My you look gorgeous today," she winked at Usui, who was dressed as a demon butler. He even had fake fangs that only seem to protrude from his mouth when he smiled. He may be a married man but women still swooned over him.

"Why thank you but my wife looks much better," he said as the woman turned to Misaki. "Oh Misaki! You look cool!" she grinned since everyone knew how stern and serious Misaki always was and to see her relax once in a while made them relax as well. "Well off you two go! Your kids are getting ahead of you!" she said as she shooed them away.

Misaki hadn't really gotten used to Halloween since she was always busy hiding when she was younger indoors but now with the kids wanting to get candy, she had gone along with it. Some young girls giggled as they passed them, whispering about Usui as he gripped her hand. "I'm not letting go of you anytime soon," he said into her ear as she jumped. "Holy shit, can you please talk normally," she muttered as he pointed in front of them.

"Want to go for that?' he asked as he pointed towards the lake that surrounded their town. Small boats bobbed on it with small lanterns swaying on them as people paddled across the still water. The water was dark and Misaki gulped as she stared at its depths. "A nighttime boat ride should do you fine," he said as he helped her over to the boat. She shook a little as the small thing bobbed up and down on the water but once Usui climbed aboard, she felt totally at peace.

The stars shone above them as they paddled the small boat across the lake. Laughs could be heard from the distance as people rode together, some of the couples kissing each other in the dim light. Misaki felt herself blush as she thought of what Usui had in mind for her. "Brr, its kinda cold tonight," she shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just bear with it a bit more," he whispered as fireworks shot into the sky.

"Wah!" she gasped as the fireworks started to form shapes like pumpkins and small witches. Some of the children in the streets squealed as the sky lighted up above them and Misaki smiled as she leaned into Usui. "Tonight was supposed to be scary, not romantic like this," she said as he patted her head. "Been a while since I've seen you smile like this," he said as she looked at him. "I'm always happy around you," she retorted. "Which isn't often," he replied as she flushed. "I have work you know," she muttered.

"Then what about a holiday after this? The kids will be fine and it would only be for a few days," he said as she fumed. "Can we talk about it some other time? I'm trying to relax here," she muttered as he pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Whatever you want," he said as someone shouted from shore that their time was up. Misaki got onto land feeling a little wobbly but Usui steadied her as they made their way to the benches lining the sidewalk.

"You're still a perverted alien, aren't you?" she hiccupped as he kissed her on the head. "Of course," he said as a few coughs came from nearby. "First in the house and now in public? Man can you two get a room or something?" Sara muttered as she and Rui hauled their bags of candy towards them. "How about we go home and I'll make some pumpkin juice for you guys?" Usui said as the children cheered. "Come on, let's go home," he said as all of them linked hands and walked down the street.

 **Hope it wasn't too random or cheesy or whatever it may be. Anyway, Happy Halloween guys!**


	4. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
